


i'm gonna be alone tuesday morning

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, akaashi is not in a good mood, me either babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."Akaashi needed some of Bokuto's reckless optimism or else he might hit someone.





	i'm gonna be alone tuesday morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little experiment fic to see if i could write keiji as the manic/upset one and bokuto being the calming force. i think i did okay?
> 
> mood of this fic is average c*nt by handsome girl which is in my bokuto playlist on spotify [@bxbyfxcx](https://open.spotify.com/user/bxbyfxcx?si=wcWnOpO6SVKR6Z-EnKVZ7g) ;)

Keiji was never one to make a fuss usually. He was happy to internalise his feelings, and deal with them in his own time, in privacy, but he was at the end of his tether. The school was so much quieter without Bokuto, it was lonesome, not having him following Akaashi around and constantly chattering down his ear. He missed Bokuto waiting outside his classes for him, insisting on walking him home even though it meant he had to walk an extra 20 minutes in the wrong direction. He missed not hearing his loud voice bellow out " Akaashi !" from across the court, gathering the eyes of all the lower years who weren't used to his antics. Most of all he just missed having his friend around.

After school, he sent his mother a short text telling her he was going to Bokuto's dorm for the night and got on the train to his university. The ride was painfully long and  Akaashi had to stop himself physically snarling some other kids who jostled him where he stood. He was in no mood to be bothered today. He needed some of  Bokuto's reckless optimism or else he might hit someone.

He was speed walking through the campus to  Bokuto's block, running up 3 flights of stairs because he couldn't bring himself to wait the extra 20 seconds for an elevator and risk other people getting in too. He reached  Bokuto's floor and was panting and turning corners wildly and scaring a few of  Bokuto's dormmates. He got to Bokuto's door and didn't bother fixing himself before he knocked rapidly on the door. He heard  Bokuto crash into something on his way to the door and sighed. The door flung open and  Bokuto's face lit up, like the sun coming over the horizon.  Keiji felt all the tension immediately leave his body and a small smile rise on his lips.

" Akaashi !!"  Bokuto yelled excitedly. He opened his arms, engulfing  Keiji in a tight, warm hug.  Keiji practically fell  into his arms, his knees nearly gave out from beneath him; he clung to Bokuto like he was going to vanish, he buried his nose in  Bokuto's neck and breathed for what felt like the first time that day.  Bokuto pulled away and beamed at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, curious but happy.  Akaashi pulled away slightly and chastised  himself for not texting  Bokuto and asking if he could even come over.

"I missed you." Akaashi answered meekly. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"Not a chance, I'm always free for you ' Kaashi ."  Bokuto grinned, his eyes turning to little  crescents .  Keiji's chest loosened and he breathed out a chuckle. He ducked his head shyly, a warm feeling rushing through his body like it always did around  Bokuto .

"Well, come in! I was just watching TV and studying a little." Bokuto ushered them inside and locked the door behind them.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Akaashi said politely, barely holding himself together at this point.

Bokuto's face suddenly went somber and he peered at Akaashi. Akaashi fidgeted with his hands, a habit he can't recall developing, and looked back at Bokuto, oddly nervous. Bokuto brought his hands to Akaashi's forearms and squeezed gently, he looked right into Keiji's eyes as he spoke.

"What's wrong, Keiji?" he said it softly, as if talking to a wild animal. Honestly, that's how Keiji felt right now, like one wrong move from someone would set him off and he'd bite or just run and hide. He crumbled a little and shuddered.

"I'm so lonely at the school now, I'm lost without you and I don't know how I'll manage the next year without you with me. I feel like I've lost a limb or something, I can't focus and the days seem so much longer. I know I have friends and I have the team but there's something missing. You."  Keiji looked up, with watery eyes and a quivering lip. He bit his lip to stop it and took a stuttered breath, lowering his head in slight shame. It truly was once in a blue moon that  Akaashi broke down like this. When the weight of the world got too much for even him to handle.  Bokuto was strong enough for the both of them, though.

Bokuto rubbed his hands up and down Akaashi's arms soothingly and brought him into an embrace. He didn't speak, just held Akaashi as the younger boy shook slightly and cried softly into his chest. After a few minutes Keiji pulled away and looked up to Bokuto embarrassed. Bokuto smiled at him, a quiet sort of smile, non-judgemental and caring.

"You're not gonna lose me, Akaashi. I'm in your life for good now, whether you like it or not!" He shook Keiji gently and brushed a hand through his dark locks. He looked at him fondly and pressed a kiss to his forehead, wiping away his tears with his thumbs.

"Go sit down, I'll be right back."  Bokuto said cheerily, his eyebrows returning to their usual place high up on his forehead.  Akaashi did as he was told and snagged a hoodie laying on the back of a chair and put it on as he curled up on the couch. He felt the guilt of the day catch up to him, he remembers snapping at the first years on the team, rolling his eyes at his favourite teacher for being worried about him and point blank ignoring him at one point. He buried his face into the neck of the large hoodie and tried to calm himself down. He could apologise tomorrow. For now, he just needed to spend some time with  Bokuto and bring himself back down to earth.

Bokuto came back quickly enough, bringing two steaming mugs of something along with him. He sat down carefully next to  Akaashi and handing him a mug. He cosied up to the younger boy and grabbed the remote, lowering the TV volume down a little.  Keiji hadn’t even noticed how loud it actually was until he did. He was so trapped in his head all day, he wondered if there were other things he missed throughout the day.

" _Here, drink this. You’ll feel better_." he said sweetly. Keiji brought the tea up to his nose and nearly cried again. Peppermint, his favourite.

"When did our roles get reversed? I'm usually the one taking care of you." Keiji laughed, watery.

"Maybe I'm getting super mature now that I'm in college!" He puffed his chest up and smiled smugly.  Keiji snorted and tugged lightly at the other boy's Rilakkuma pyjama bottoms.

"I'd have to disagree on that." he said slyly, laughing as  Bokuto deflated and pouted.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
> 18/100


End file.
